


Bayonetta fucks the Smash universe.  Pt.2

by MeadowJ1



Series: Bayonetta fucks the smash universe [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Interspecies, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowJ1/pseuds/MeadowJ1
Summary: Bayonettas quest to fulfill Mewtwos desire to sexually conquer the pokemon trainers turns into a all out poke-fuckfest.





	Bayonetta fucks the Smash universe.  Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is much longer than the last one, so if you don't like reading alot skip the first 4 paragraphs to get right to the action. Also, there is going to be some male on male stuff here. I don't really write that kind of stuff, so if it's not up to par with the rest of the action, I apologize.

Her long slender longs moved her through the ever winding corridors and arenas. Each with different environments and hazards for the fighters to look out for while challenging themselves. She tried to make note of other fighters and their preferred practice areas for later. She would need to remember where to find everyone for each new conquest. Just thinking about being taken by the rough fighters, or corrupting the sweet innocent ones and exploring their sensitive areas in every way she knew, started getting her hot. But she had to focus right now. Get back to thinking of how to con the young pokemon trainer into trusting her enough to follow her into mewtwos trap. She knew she had to make it sound convincing. She wouldn't trust her if she said something simple like, "could you come check this out for me deary?" That kind of line would never work. But telling them outright that mewtwo would be the goal might not get them to believe here either. He'd been here long before either of them had been taken into this place. They knew he was powerful. Probably more powerful than her, they would think. She had to really sell it. 

She walked into one of the arenas that took place on the roof tops of the pokemon city called Saffron. No sign of the young trainer. She took a moment and sat on the roofs edge to gaze across the city and think more, take in the view. Then her eyes fell upon one of the large banners waving in the breeze attached to one the buildings antennas. It was in the shape of one of those pokeballs. Those things that held pokemon. There were lots of different ones in colors and uses. What if there was one that would convince them she had used on Mewtwo? Or at least entice them into trying to find one?.....yes, that might work. Need to come up with just the right lines though. Getting back up on her feet, she walked towards the exit. By the entrance was the cute little yellow pokemon Pikachu, and his buddies Pichu and Jigglypuff. They was staring at her and pikachu had his head tilted to the side. "Pika Pika?" he seemed to ask. Not being from their world, you always kind of had to guess what certain pokemon were saying. Not all of them could talk like Mewtwo could. She gave him one of her brightest smiles. He really was a cutie. She leaned down to scratch him under his chin. "Hey cutie, Do you three spend time here too?" She asked the trio. "Pika!" He said perkily. She smiled. "I'll be sure to bring back a treat for you from where I"m going cutie". She said, and blew them a kiss on the way out.

She finally strolled into the one of the pokemon battle arenas. Finally catching the female trainer, but not just her. She found both pokemon trainers battling it out, testing some of their pokemon in battle. The female trainer had the usual trio of pokemon. Charizard, Squritle, and Ivysaur. Whereas her male counter part had Greninja, Lucario, and a Incineroar. The battle looked fierce. Incineroar was squaring off with the Charizard. He had the lizard in a bear hug, but with a mighty push from legs and his wings, Charizard broke free and flew backwards. Now was her opening she thought. Before the two could go back at it, a huge foot in a stiletto heel came stamping down from a portal that opened between the two fighters. "I'm sorry to interrupt this exhilarating exchange." Bayonetta said sauntering in the area. "But I have a slight mystery that I thought you two might help me with." She said pointing to the trainers. "umm...ok miss bayonetta? What is it? The female trainer asked hesitantly. "yeah, it better be important to stop a battle." the male said annoyed as he put away his pokemon. "This isn't for a fight is it?" the girl asked. "We'd have to heal our pokemon first, but why would you want to fight now?" Bayonetta led out a laugh. "oh my, that's not it at all hun." "Then what is it?" The boy said angrily . "Why bother us?!" Oh, he needs a good smack across the face. But no, she had to play it cool.

"Here goes nothing," she thought to herself. "Well, you see dears, I had one of those, little pokeball thingies show up in one of our rooms. It was quite different from the others". "Why didn't you open it?" asked the male trainer? "And let loose whatever is inside it our private rooms? Oh my, who knows what it would do in there? No, I can't have that. I have many....delicate things in there." She said with a wink to the male trainer who blushed a little. She knew his eyes were wondering over her. "But I tried showing it to that one pokemon that talks to see if he might know anything about it. And he reacted quite violently. He didn't seem to want anything to do with it.' Both the trainers eyes lit up at that. "A pokeball that Mewtwo is scared off?! What did it look like?! Do you still have it?!" They asked. Their questions overlapping each other excitedly. Got them! She thought to herself. "Why, no I don't. I didn't even think to bring it with me. I left it in my room away from mewtwo." They each grabbed one of her hands. "You have to show us!" one said. "If we can catch mewtwo, nothing can stop us from beating the league when we get back!" "How do you know it can work on mewtwo?" She asked as she ran next to the two trainers, barely staying ahead of them in their excitement. "Because", said the male trainer between breaths, "There has been talks of a pokeball that can catch anything in one try. And Mewtwo isn't scared of anything. If he's scared of this ball, it must have been brought over into this place to counter him!" 

They ran until they got to the elevator that took them to the private rooms. The two young trainers leaned against the wall catching their breath. Bayonetta too, had to catch her breath for a moment. But more importantly, she had to get ready to make her move. "Where exactly did the ball show up?" Asked the girl trainer. "Oddly, in front of my door. It's the only time I've seen something show up that wasn't in one of those arenas." Not a great lie. It shouldn't have worked and made them suspicious. But they were young and hungry at the chance to catch mewtwo. She lead them right in front of what they thought was her door and she prepared herself. "lets grab it and get going." the girl trainer said anxiously. The moment the door opened, Bayonetta used her magic to unbuckle the trainers belts and snatch it off them, removing their pokemon and any defense they could come up with. Before they could even register what happened and turn around, Mewtwo was on them. Grabbing them by their necks and using his hypnosis on them, their minds immediately went hazy and ready for commands. Letting go of them Mewtwo gave Bayonetta a unsure look. "You didn't tell me you would bring both of them." He said. Bayonetta shrugged. "Couldn't help it darling. They were together, and I couldn't give just of them the tasty bait could I?" She pushed them into the room and locked the door. Mewtwo eyes fell to the trainers pokeball belts that she hand in each hand then back to the trainers. “Oh sweety, You don’t think they’re faking do you?” She said with a wink. She tossed both pokeball belts onto a nearby chair and walked behind him. Running her hands across his chest she whispered in a sultry voice, “why don’t you try it out.”

"Strip, and tell me who you serve." They dutifully started removing their clothes. "You master". They said in unison. "Good." He said, "From now on, you will be sexually submissive to any pokemon. You humans place is to service us." Bayonetta noticed Mewtwos cock starting to emerge. The power over them was turning him on immensely. "oh my." She said with a half smile. "It seems your master has a problem. You better take care of that for him quickly". Both trainers were quickly on their knees then, staring to stroke and lick his stiffing cock. Working on it to get it rock hard. Bayonetta started getting hot just watching those two young trainers worshiping his cock. Watching their tongues dance along his thick, ridged member, into each others mouths, drooling as they watched the other take as much as big purple cock as they could into their mouths. Quickly undressing, bayonetta sat on a nearby chair and quickly starting rubbing her pussy while enjoying the show before her. After a few more minutes of head, mewtwo commanded them to stand. They were practically in heat now. The male trainers long thin teenage cock was at full attention while his female counterpart juices were flowing down her legs like a river.

"Now, show your pokemon your true natures." He commanded. Walking over to their discarded belts, they released their pokemon one by one. The pokemon were confused at first, but watching their trainers naked and pleasuring each other and mewtwo in front of them, they started getting the idea. Mewtwo cupped the female trainers chin with one hand. "Tell us what you desire." He commanded. "Please" She begged. "I need some big pokemon cock inside of me. I am your human fuck toy." Mewtwo lifted her up before him with his powers, spread her legs wide, then impaled her on his ridged thick cock. Letting out a cry from pure lust, she wrapped her arms around mewtwos neck as he began thrusting in and out of her deeply. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Its so big. Is my human pussy good for you? Fuck my little pussy master!" Mewtwo simply grunted and kept pounding her, making her cry out for more cock. The male trainer had taken the Squirtles cock in his hands. Stroking it and licking it, he cooed over the smaller pokemon. "Thinking about you and that cute little cock of yours always got me hard." He licked the tip of it. "I cant wait for you to use it to fuck my ass." Holding onto the small turtle pokemon as he started deepthroating him while stroking his own cock. He really was turning into quite the cock whore. What a change from the snotty confident boy, to the bisexual whore he was now. Ivysaur came up behind him releasing his vines and they starting wrapping about his cock and playing with his asshole. Being coated with a slippery sap like substance, the cock tipped vine easily slid into the teens ass. That almost made him cum immediately. More vines came out and wrapped around his legs, keeping them wide apart as the tentacle fucked him deep. Squirtle couldn't help it and was the first pokemon to cum. The teen eagerly swallowed it and asked the pokemon if he would like some more. Within moments, the trainer was on flat on his stomach, with Squirtle happily pounding his ass while Ivysaurs short girthy cock got the trainers mouth treatment. 

Bayonetta was furiously fingering her pussy deep now. Her eyes closed as she was working on her own orgasm. But suddenly the feeling of a slimy wet tongue across her pussy and hand made her open her eyes. Both Greninja and Lucario were in front of her, with the tip of Greninja tongue playing with her pussy and fingers. She grinned. "Would you like a taste baby?" She asked greninja. She held her legs apart. "Go on and eat this pussy good." He didn't need anymore coaxing. That thick tongue immediately inside her, as she pulled the furry fighter lucario over and starting working on his bright red. dog like cock with her mouth. It had a taste much different than a regular humans. Or even Mewtwos. There was so much heat coming of it. "Such I nice warm cock." She cooed. " I can't wait to have it inside of it me. "Would you like to breed me just like another pokemon? Oooooh fuck!" She almost couldn't concentrate on pleasing lucario because of Greninja. That tongue was incredible. Like a massive wet cock, continuously thrusting, twisting, exploring. Tasting every inch of her insides. Her hips bucked wildly. She was almost on the verge of cumming just by fingering herself, before the pokemon, now it came at her like a freight train. "Yes! Yes! Fuck! Gonna cum from that tongue baby! Eat me my fucking pussy! Yes! Yes!.... CUMMING!" Her inner walls gripped greninja hard as he did his best to drink all of her cum. She had to take a moment to catch her breath. 

When she could focus again, she saw that Incineroar had taken position behind the female trainer and was pushing its barb tipped cock into her ass. While charizard stood next to them, his massive dragon cock demanding attention. She could barely fit the head of his cock in her mouth. She could see Mewtwo had already pumped one big load in her. And the male trainer was finally having his dick sucked by Ivysaur, as squirtles cum leaked from the teens tight asshole. Bayonetta needed more. "well, lets not let them get ahead of us darlings." She said. She lead them both to the bed, then pushed lucario onto his back. Climbing on top of him, he easily slid inside her. His cock felt wonderful. Not as ridged or long as Mewtwos, but slightly wider, and the pointed tip of his cock still could reach her deep, and she could feel that big knot of his at the base every time she rode down on him. Oh god, she wanted that big knot in her so bad. As she bounced on Lucarios cock, Greninja came up behind her, cupping her large breasts and his slick, long, rounded, pink cock, pushing into her other hole. "Oh Yes, Fuck me boys! Pound me go-" The last of her sentence cut short, by Grininjas long tongue sliding into her mouth. The feeling was incredible. Like a big wet cock fucking her mouth hard. Their different feeling of each of their dicks deep inside her, them pounding her as different speeds. It was incredible. Who knew that pokemon could fuck as good as any human? No wonder these trainers kept them by their side at all times. So many different shapes, and sizes. She bent forward and Lucario mouth latched onto one of her massive tits and starting sucking. Then she felt both of them hold her down pushing her onto Lucarios knot. She moaned loudly as her pussy started spreading even wider to try and take the entire knot. Then with a "POP", the knot was in her. It felt like nothing she had experienced before. It was like shoving a large butt plug behind that wonderful cock. Her walls squeezed tight onto his knot as it started to swell up. It didn't take long before she could feel Lucario filling her womb with his seed. Greninja wasn't far behind. His quick thrusts while she was still stuck on lucarios knot led him to flood her ass with his slippery cum. He then finally removed his tongue from her throat. The combination send her into another leg shattering orgasm.

But things were far from over. The trainers had brought items to keep pokemon strong and healthy. Potions and stimulation that kept everyone rock hard or wet and ready. Noone could slow down. It lasted hours. The female trainer got taken up with with a dozen of ivysaurs vines. Holding her in the air and fucking every hole and exploring every inch of flesh, while bayonetta went for a repeat of last night with mewtwo. Riding him while his large tail pushed against her ass. After that, the girl trainer was licking cum out of bayonettas pussy while the young man got his sloppy seconds inside of her, while she encouraged them with more dirty talk. Later on, Bayonetta got spit roasted by Greninja and incineroar while the male trainer pleased charizard cock while his female counter part rode Lucario hard and jerked off Mewtwo. After what seem like a days worth of fucking, everyone was worn out and collapsed in a heap next to each other on the floor. She slept for what seem like days. Waking up sandwiched between charizard and Greninja, she wiggled her way out and went to take a shower. As she warm water ran down her naked body she thought about the trainers and their new lives, their sexual desires fully awakened. She had to admit, this was a pretty wild time, and it was only going to get better from here. 

After getting dressed she back out and Mewtwo was the only pokemon left in the room. The trainers were standing next to him, still naked and looking...upset? "You lied to us!" The girl trainer accused. Uh oh....looks like they were back to their senses now....but why were they naked still then? "Oh deary, I was in of a bit of bind you see." Bayonetta said poutily. "There was nothing I could do. Mewtwo controlled me too." "Bullshit." The boy laughed. "He told us how you two worked together." That took by surprise. "But.....But you told me..." She looked at mewtwo. "I thought you wanted to." "Enough!" the girl said, "time to get what you deserve." They both marched up to her. She wasn't prepared to fight, and she honestly didn't want to hurt them. "Now you wait a minute he-". the boy grabbed her wrists and the girl grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. She was quite confused. Then mewtwo let out a chuckle. She broke away from the trainers. "What's the idea you?" She fumed. "You almost had me thinking they were out of your control for a sec." He grinned and came over to her. "You didn't think you were only trickster here did you? And it might also shock you to learn, they aren't under my direct control anymore." "He's right ya know." They boy said, coming over to her and smacking her on the ass. The female trainer walked back to mewtwo and cozied up under his arm. "He's just helped us realize how humans and pokemon can REALLY get along. Helped free us. But don't take us lightly if it comes time to battle." She grinned. Bayonetta couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, you win this one you cheeky bastard" referring to Mewtwo. "But don't forget, I'll upstage you anytime in that arena." She was just about out the door when she stopped and turned to the female trainer. "Oh, and dear. When you're able to, would you go down to the saffron city arena sometime?" "What for?" she asked. "Pikachu and his two little friends Jigglypuff and Pichu seem to like hanging out down there. I told him I would give him a treat from where I was going. Would you like to be that treat for him?" She could see something shifted behind the trainers eyes as she licked her lips. "Oh....I'll give them a real sweat treat." Bayonetta smiled and closed the door. She would need a little bit more rest, but plans were stirring in her mind, she was still only at the beginning and had a lot more adventures to go.


End file.
